resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Grim
The Grim is a strain of Chimera that first appears in Resistance 2 and are created by Spinners under the new form of conversion process. ''Resistance 2 Grim are the latest byproduct of the Chimera's conversion process and are created using Spinners, which capture human hosts and weave cocoons around them. The cocoon slowly rebuilds the host as they are converted into Grims. A Grim has the appearance of a nude Hybrid, lacking cooling units. Their spines appear to bulge out too. They are very skinny and weak compared to larger strains such as a Ravager. Due to lacking a cooling unit - the prosthesis which enable Chimeran strains to survive from their high metabolism, it's possible that Grims have evolved beyond the need for cooling given the Chimera's evolution in adapting and surviving to warm climates (alternatively, Grims have presumably not yet transitioned into full-fledged Chimera). The Grim's main form of attack is to rush at the player and engage in melee; this attack can be very powerful when in large groups. An average group can have up to twenty Grims. Surprisingly, they are tenacious creatures and can survive even if one of their limbs have been cut off (by a saw blade from a V7 Splicer or Rossmore Shotgun). They will crawl towards the player to attack if they have lost a leg, or hit the player with a severed arm. Grims appear to remain in a hibernation state in their cocoons, until any unwanted intruder enters their proximity. Also, Grims seem to remain in an indefinite length of time in gestation, as that in Chicago a large Grim population remains in the city, even two years after it is conquered by the Chimera, there are still cocoons located around. Strategy *Despite not wearing armor, Grims are more durable than Menials and can withstand roughly as much damage as a Hybrid. However, they can be killed in one shot by weapons such as the Rossmore 238 shotgun or .44 magnum. The Rossmore 238 shotgun or the V7 Splicer are recommended, but the Splicer may only dismember the creatures instead of killing them. Importantly, Grims attack in swarms anywhere from a few to up to forty, and are quite fast, leaving the opportunity of retreat remote. *In any difficulty, without wasting ammo, the player can melee a Grim when they are in full charge, killing them instantly. Also making a trap with the Magnum's secondary fire makes it easier to kill a group of Grims. When playing in co-operative, Grims are often referred to as "Easy XP",because if the players have explosives, they can kill up to 25 Grims in a single blast.It's a good idea to melee lone Grims to conserve ammo, while using the shotgun or splicer to deal with groups of Grims. Resistance: Retribution Even though they do not appear in this game, they are mentioned through a SRPA document. Resistance 3 Grims are among the Chimeran strains that were rejected from the Chimeran hierarchy and are considered "feral". In appearances, the Grim have a red gash running from their neck to the middle of their chest and a less human-like skull than in ''Resistance 2. The strain also have improved some of their battle tactics such as throwing rocks or small debris at their enemy at unreachable distances. They are also capable of swimming and climbing. Furthermore, they appear to be far more tough and dangerous as feral strains rather than militarized, and a presumable reason for it is because they are not under any control, and they are free to be developed. Strategy *The Magnum's secondary fire can be effective in dispatching several Grims at once. *The Rossmore is very effective in dispatching Grims with a single buckshot in close-quarters. *The Atomizer is very useful against swarms of Grims due to its bolts emitting on multiple enemies, and its gravity well. *The Sledgehammer is recommended for killing small amounts of grims, using it can also save ammunition. ''Resistance: Burning Skies Grims were first seen in the Resistance: Burning Skies™ Story Trailer. Gallery ''Resistance 2 Image:Grim_solob_marketing.jpg Image:Resistance-2.jpg Image:Resistance-2-20080516020946251 640w.jpg|A Black Ops soldier and several Grims as shown in Insomniac's tech demo. Image:Resistance-2-20080516020948595_640w.jpg Image:01 sketch-3zombiecolor2 psd jpgcopy.jpg|Grim concept art. Image:Zombies2.jpg Image:Zombies3.jpg ''Resistance 3'' Image:Resistance 3 New Chimera.png|A Grim as appears in the Resistance 3 reveal trailer. Image:Resistance-3.jpg Image:Rossmore.png Image:R3flickr10.jpg Image:R3 grims.jpg Image:Grims in Pennsylvania.jpg Image:R3minetowngrimattack.jpg Image:Grims in a subway.jpg Trivia *"Grim" means something dismal, forbidding, sinister or ghastly; hence the Grim's appearance. *Prior to the release of Resistance 2 Grims were called "zombies" in SRPA files unlocked from SRPAnet. Given the Grims' appearance and actions, they resemble the "fast zombies" in certain movies such as 28 Days Later and the [[Wikipedia:Dawn of the Dead (2004 film)|2004 remake Dawn of the Dead]]. In fact, in Resistance: The Gathering Storm, the Grims are explicitly called by human survivors as "zombies" for their obvious necrotic appearances. *An ordinary Grim is extremely similar to 'Runners' on the PS3 exclusive: Dead Nation. The characteristics of a Runner involve appearing out of shadows, running threateningly fast and being quite easy to kill, much like the grim. The appearance of both creatures are similar as well, the only difference being that the runner has much less eyes. *Grims appear to thrive and grow better in damp, dark areas. ''Resistance 2'' *If the player melees a Grim cocoon twice, the cocoon will break and a dead Grim will fall to the ground (assuming it's in an area where cocoons hatch, otherwise it will be empty). During online co-op players will get 25xp for destroying a grim cocoon. *In the Japanese trailers for Resistance 2, Grims were the main stars of the trailers, using live action footage of a man in a Grim suit. Two of these trailers were made, including "The Grim Show", which starred a rapping Grim.http://www.gametrailers.com/user-movie/the-grim-show/288652 *A Grim multiplayer skin is available in Competitive mode if purchased from the Collector's Edition or downloaded from the Playstation Store. *It is possible to see distinctions between Grims. For example in Idaho, the player encounters a dog's kennel, with a grim incubating inside the cocoon. This Grim is noticeably smaller than normal Grims. Grims that are alive can also differentiate in size. When in Chicago, for instance, many different sizes of Grim cocoons. *Grims are the only Chimera in the game that can be dismembered by the V7 Splicer. *Grims can continue to attack even if they are dismembered by the V7 Splicer. Some even crawl if they lose a leg. *Also, if you use the Splicer's secondary fire which charges up the blade while holding it in place and cut the grims chest it is possible to kill them instantly. It is however, a risky move. *All Grims are spawned without any clothing or cooling apparatus. The basic Hybrid from Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance: Retribution are seen wearing military slacks which the comatose body was converted wearing, and so it seems that the new cocoons the Grims incubate inside dissolve any clothing the infected body was wearing at the time, although Grims in Resistance: The Gathering Storm , Grim concept art, and a single Grim body in Twin Falls, Idaho are seen with clothing still on. *In the Resistance 2 ''Co-op campaign, once killed, Grims can drop ammunition packs for Specter Team players, even though they don't carry weapons. Resistance 3'' *Every April Fool's Day (April 1st), Grims will throw Garden Gnomes instead of stones in every level they appear in. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies